


make pockets and live inside them

by oh-how-charming (twofourteen)



Series: the best thing in the world (except for cough drops) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Female Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Panic Attacks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofourteen/pseuds/oh-how-charming
Summary: “They are definitely noble. And I trust you to make her happy. You’re good people, Derek. But -” He pointed the spoon at Derek, “She’s important to a lot of people in this town. A lot of people that know all the good places to hide bodies and cover up crime scenes.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: the best thing in the world (except for cough drops) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738996
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	make pockets and live inside them

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for past (vague) mentions of domestic violence.
> 
> Title from -- "She should stay here with him, unorphan him with love's unorphaning, live wise and simple in a world monstrous enough for years of whores and death, and poems of whores and death, so monstrous how could one live in it at all? One had to build shelters. One had to make pockets and live inside them." - Lorrie Moore (Like Life)

“Daddy-o. We need to have a  _ conversation _ .”

“If this is about the bacon in the fridge, I don’t want to hear it. It’s  _ turkey _ bacon, Stiles!”

“...turkey bac - it’s still  _ bacon _ ! The sodium alo - No. This isn’t time for  _ that _ . I have to tell you things. Important things. About me. And other people.”

John just looked at his daughter, who was sitting in the chair across from him, her head resting on her crossed arms and propped on her knee. “Is this about you and other people being involved together in some sort of togetherness situation?”

She squinted at him. “M _ ay _ be.”

“Did you and Derek finally come to some sort of agreement? And do  _ not _ make a joke about the word come or I will disown you.”

“ _ DAD _ !”

“...you two were about as obvious as a freight train. If he hurts you, I will kill him and make it look like an accident.”

“Aww,  _ daaad _ . I love you too. But, that bac-”

“Shut  _ up _ , Stiles.” He grinned at her as she huffed and pouted, “Do you want to invite Derek over for an official meet the parent dinner? I’ll even make broccoli. And eat it.” 

“I’ll add cheese to it if you promise to not threaten his manly bits with a rifle.”

“I think I can get behind that.”

-

**Stiles** : Dad wants to meet you.  
**Pookie Bear** : He already knows me. I work with him. He’s my boss.  
**Stiles** : He wants to meet you as Papa Stilinksi.  
**Stiles** : The father of the classy lady you’re banging.  
**Stiles** : He promised he would eat broccoli.  
**Pookie Bear** : Is he going to clean his gun while he stares me down and threatens my life?  
**Stiles** : Not if he wants cheese.

-

Derek tugged the collar of his shirt away from his neck. Smoothed down the front of his shirt. Checked to make sure his zipper was up. Checked for weird things in his teeth, even if he hadn’t eaten anything since he brushed his teeth. Stiles just watched him over the sunglasses resting low on her nose, holding back a laugh.

“Babe. He already knows you  _ and _ likes you. You look fine, and like I mean  _ fine _ in a way that would scare me if my father felt the same way.” Derek scrunched his face as Stiles chuckled, “Just be the guy who helped him dispose of the shitty potato salad and we will be fine.” She rested her hand on his thigh, squeezing a bit and moved her hand up a little bit further, groping him for half a second before she grinned at the noise he made. She popped the door of his car open and hopped out. “Come on, the one man firing squad awaits.” She leaned back down in the car before Derek opened the drivers’ side door, “And, if you get nervous just picture me in my underwear. I’ve got the fancy shit on as a reward for you tonight.” She pulled the strap of her bra down through the arm hole of her shirt and snapped it back into place, but not before Derek saw bright red.

“...fucking fuck I hate you.” Stiles let out a long laugh as she made her way to the front door, Derek quickly following her. He caught up with her before she opened the front door, pulling her back against him, hands firm on her hips. He nuzzled against her neck, planting several kisses to her pulse point. “You are very, very cruel.” She wiggled around, wrapping her arms around his neck, planting a kiss against the hinge of his jaw.

“In all seriousness, thanks for doing this.” She reached behind her to open the door and pulled him in, letting go of him as she kicked her shoes off. “Daddio! We’re here.”   


-

Stiles grinned around the spoon in her mouth, sucking the last of the chocolate syrup off. Her feet were resting against Derek’s thighs, toes wiggling against his jeans. Derek looked a little pale after John had rubbed his hand down his face, turned a serious eye to Derek and asked. “So, what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?”

“Uh. Well, we’ve gotten to know each other really well the last few months, and I think… I think that this next step is what feels right. Stiles feels right.”

Stiles ‘awwed’ around her spoon and then wiggled her eyebrows. John glared at her, “...don’t you make the joke that you are thinking right now kid, he’s laying down his cards.” Stiles pushed her feet against his thighs again, winking at him.

Derek cleared his throat, “My… my intentions are to make her happy. And keep her safe.”

Stiles dropped the spoon with a clink against the table, wrapping him up and planting a wet kiss against his cheek. “Those are good intentions, don’t you think Pops?”   


John just smiled, scraping the last bite of ice cream (“...Stiles this is sugar free? What the hell is the  _ point _ ?”) from the bottom of his dish. “They are definitely noble. And I trust you to make her happy. You’re good people, Derek. But -” He pointed the spoon at Derek, “She’s important to  _ a lot _ of people in this town. A lot of people that know all the good places to hide bodies and cover up crime scenes.”

-

Stiles wrapped her arms around his arm as they walked the fifteen or so steps to his car. She kissed his shoulder through all his layers, “Thanks for this. It’s important for… Having someone that will do these silly things and meet my  _ dad _ and … just thank you.” When they reached the car, she turned to lean against it, pulling him close. One of his hands rested against her hip, the other against the roof of his car. She pulled him down for a kiss.

He smiled and pulled away, mumbling against her lips, “You’re worth the shitting my pants terror of meeting the father.”

She moved to place some more kisses against his neck, feeling his pulse against her lips. “Wanna sleep at my place tonight? I think I have some leftover chickie alfredo from Bruno’s…”

Derek squeezed her hip as she nipped at his neck, “We literally  _ just _ ate. Are you hungry already?”

She grinned up at him, “No. Okay, maybe. But, here me out. We go to my place. I show you my sexy underthings - that are rubbing me in all the wrong but totally right places, jesus lace is  _ annoying _ \- we exert all of the energy and calories we just consumed going thru chapter 4 of that weird sex book I have, and then we will be  _ hungry _ . For  _ chickie alfredo _ .” She flicked his forehead a little bit, “Think man  _ think _ .”

-

They made it about halfway through chapter 4 before Stiles had to call a hydration timeout. And if she wanted to heat up a little bit of the chickie alfredo, no one needed to judge her. She was standing at the stove, heating it up with a little extra shot of cream, bouncing from foot to foot. Her hair was pulled back in a messy sex hair bun (“Stiles, I can’t put my body in that position without literally swallowing a mouthful of your hair, can you like… move it?”) and she was wearing a threadbare robe. (“Stiles. That is not sexy. You look like, and I mean no offense, but you look like a hobo wearing that.” “Scott, this is not about you and your desires. It’s about me and this sexy thread that will end up getting caught on a hangnail and making me bleed to death.”)

Derek padded into the kitchen, pulling Stiles against him with his arm wrapped around her, near her shoulders. He kissed her exposed shoulder, and noticed that Stiles had suddenly stopped. She had stopped stirring, fidgeting, moving… he was pretty sure she was holding her breath too. She suddenly had both hands up against his arm, scratching and pulling it away. “ _ Don’t _ . Don’t. Stop touching… there. Don’t.” She pulled her body away from him. “ _ Stop _ .”

He quickly untangled his arm from around her and took several steps back, “Stiles? Shit. Are you - did I do something? Did I hurt you?”

Stiles, her eyes now closed, muscles across her body appearing tense, shook her head ‘no’ with small motions. She exhaled a shaky breath, and followed that with several deep breaths. Derek stood there, watching her for several seconds, blindly turning off the burner and pushing the small pan off the burner, not wanting to deal with an alfredo fire on top of this, whatever it was.

He took a step closer, “Stiles? Keep taking those deep breaths. You’re doing so good. Can you look at me?” Stiles took a deep breath in through her nose and as she was exhaling out she opened her eyes, and looked at Derek. Derek gave her a small smile, “Do you need anything?” Stiles shook her head, taking a few steps back, sliding into one of the chairs at her dining room table. 

“Shit. I’m…” She took another breath. Slowly in, slowly out. “I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” Derek took a step closer to her, “Are you okay if I sit by you?” Stiles nodded yes, and Derek quickly sat down, leaving some distance between the chairs. Stiles hands were shaking a little as she reached over and grabbed one of Derek’s hands. He pressed a quick kiss against her knuckles. “Keep taking deep breaths, okay?” He rubbed his thumb against her wrist as she continued to take deep breaths. She leaned down, her head between her knees, pulling her hand away from Derek and wrapping her arms around her knees. Derek could see shoulders quake a little as she started to cry. “Baby, I don’t want to hurt you more, so I need you to tell me if this is okay?” He slowly reached his hand out, “Can I touch you?” Stiles nodded yes, and Derek let his hand rest against her back, rubbing slow circles. As the minutes passed, Stiles continued to relax bit by bit. Derek remained at her side, rubbing circles, holding her hand when she offered it, offering her Kleenex. When she finally sat up and looked at Derek, her eyes were puffy and there was a bit of stray Kleenex stuck to her nose that she rubbed away. 

“There was a man…” Stile situated herself, trying to cover herself a little better with the robe. “There was a man that … when I was in college, he hurt me.” Derek veins ran hot with rage as he squeezed her hand. “It went on for too long. And…” She took another deep breath, ragged against her tears, “That’s… he grabbed me like that the last time he hurt me. And… It brought me back there.” Stiles shuddered out a breath and one more small sob. “He’s gone, I know he’s gone. I know I am safe with you.” She pulled herself into Derek’s lap, wrapping her arms and legs around him. “It just… it took me there and I was scared that it was all a dream.”

Derek tugged her close, “I’m here. I’m real, okay? I will never hurt you.” He kissed her temple. “ _ Never _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry? This perfect world needed a little angst because the world sucks.


End file.
